<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sa paglubog ng buwan (sisikat ang araw) by sawolyukil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450950">sa paglubog ng buwan (sisikat ang araw)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawolyukil/pseuds/sawolyukil'>sawolyukil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drunken Confessions, Full Moon, M/M, inaccurate scientific explanation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawolyukil/pseuds/sawolyukil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>isang madaling araw, na-realize ni Seungkwan na lumulubog pala ang buwan at iphone ang best phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sa paglubog ng buwan (sisikat ang araw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: wag seryosohin masyado, may pagkamema pero may halong personal experience skndjd. Hindi na muling na-proofread dahil medyo nag-cringe ako sa pangalawang basa HAHAHAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hindi pa ba kayo matutulog? Maaga pa tayong aalis bukas,” tanong ni Seungcheol sa dalawang magkaibigang nakaupo malapit sa dalampasigan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Una na kayo, kuya. Dito muna ako papatanggal amats lang.” sagot naman ni Seungkwan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi na nag-abala pa si Seungcheol na intayin ang sagot ni Mingyu dahil mukhang wala pa rin itong balak tumayo sa sobrang kalasingan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basta before 5 pumasok na kayo ha,” paalala ni Seungcheol bago pumasok sa lodging house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyu dun tayo sa may tubig!” Pag-aaya ni Seungkwan. Hinila niya si Mingyu sa buhanginan at naupo doon. Marahang dinadampi ng malumanay na alon ang kanilang mga paa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ang ganda ng buwan. Ang lapit na dagat oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinuha ni Seungkwan ang phone niya mula sa bulsa at tinutok sa buwan. Kumunot ang noo. Sumimangot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hindi makuha ng cam yung buwan, parang tuldok lang dito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bulok kasi yang phone mo. Samsung bulok puro filter.” Pang-aasar ni Mingyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow hiyang-hiya naman ako sa iphone mong iilang megapixels lang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aba! Hinamon mo pa ang greatest phone of the century! Tignan mo mas maganda pa makukuhang pic dito kesa sa sa’yo.” Kinuha ni Mingyu ang phone niya at ginaya si Seungkwan na kasalukuyang kinikunan ng litrato ang buwan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patingin nga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teka lang ang dilim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tangina bulok iphone mo di nakakakita sa dilim. Ano ba yan tapon mo na sa dagat ‘yan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gago i-aadjust lang yung brightness. You need to know the techniques and hacks u know?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lasing pa rin si tanga. Nag-eenglish na naman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh kitams mas maganda pa yung akin!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nasan diyan yung buwan?” Kinuha ni Seungkwan ang phone ni Mingyu. “Tignan mo kasi ng mabuti.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ito na ba ‘yon akala ko dumi lang sa screen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinunas-punasan pa ni Seungkwan yung screen ng phone bago ito ibalik kay Mingyu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ewan ko sa’yo. Basta iphone pa rin mas maganda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ulol samsung forever, ‘till death do us part. Sabihin mo ‘yan pag lumubog na yung buwan,” sagot ni kwan habang marahang pinapadaan ang pinong buhangin sa pagitan ng mga daliri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Malamang lumulubog yung buwan. Wala ka bang mas mahirap na challenge diyan, o inaamin mo na talaga na iphone best phone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakas ang pagtataka sa mukha ni Seungkwan kaya naman lumingon ito kay Mingyu para tignan kung seryoso ito sa sinasabi niya. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buwan lumulubog? Paano?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anong lumulubog yung buwan? Anong tawag ‘dun moonset?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAHAHAHAHA! Hindi mo alam na lumulubog ang buwan?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Mingyu. Inintay niya pa ang reaksyon ni Seungkwan kung nakikipag lokohan lang ba ito pero tinitigan lang siya nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lumulubog ang buwan,” muling sabi ni Mingyu. “para rin ‘yang araw, duh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oy hindi nga? Seryoso ba ‘yan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gago mukha ba akong nag-jjoke time? Kung ang araw lumulubog para maging gabi, malamang pagsikat ng araw, lulubog din ang buwan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natahimik si Seungkwan. Sinusubukan niya pang i-process ang impormasyong ngayon niya lang narinig. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumulubog ba talaga ang buwan? Bakit parang wala namang naturo sa high school na ganun? Absent ba ako noon? Bakit walang term ba moonset? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ang daming tanong ni Seungkwan. Palabirong tao si Mingyu pero pagdating sa mga ganitong bagay, alam ni Seungkwan na mas marami itong alam kaysa sa kanya. Kaya lang, hindi niya pa matanaggap yung narinig niya kasi nga hindi naman popular yung term na moonset. At isa pa…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh diba minsan kahit may araw pa nakikita na yung buwan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because the moon doesn’t always follow a certain path like the sun. Syempre yung buwan umiikot sa mundo. Iba-iba ang oras at posisyon ng pag-angat at paglubog nito base sa buwan at phase ng moon…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tuwing full moon lang super visible ang paglubog ng buwan na gaya ng araw. Kasi the moon is opposite to the sun. It rises when the sun sets, and sets in the sunrise,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyday, the moon lags behind the sun. Kaya hindi iisa ang linulubugan at sinisikatan ng buwan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hindi ka na ba lasing?” Tanong ni Seungkwan. Inangat nito ang tingin mula sa buhangin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masakit lang yung ulo ko.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pano ko malalaman kung totoo ba ‘yang pinagsasasabi mo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hindi ba pwedeng paniwalaan mo na lang na nagsasabi ako ng totoo? Hindi naman kita lolokohin eh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napatigil si Seungkwan sa sinabi ng katabi niya. Unti-unting lumulubog ang mga daliri sa paa sa buhanging basa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luh biglang serious. Ito naman nagbibiro lang eh.” Kumuha ng kakarampot na buhangin si Seungkwan at binato kay Mingyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ayan ka na naman eh. Pag seryoso ako, ako naman ‘yung di mo sineseryoso.” Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Mingyu. Hinahanap ang mga mata ni Seungkwan na pilit nitong itinutuon kung saan-saan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah haha. May lagnat ka ba? Nako napasobra ka yata ng inom kanina.” Kinapa ni Seungkwan ang noo ni Mingyu gamit ang kanyang kanang kamay nang hawakan ni Mingyu ang kamay niya at hinila upang mapalapit siya sa kanya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mata sa mata. Sa harap ng buwang unti-uting lumulubog. Unti-unting bumababa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walang nakakaalam. Walang saksi sa paglubog pagkat lahat ay mahimbing nang natutulog. Tanging silang dalawa lamang ang dapat makakita ngunit ang atensyon ay nakatuon sa isa’t isa lamang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahan-dahan. Gaya ng buwang unti-unting bumababa. Ang mga labing unti-unti ring bumaba, lumalapit, at nag-iinit. Dumampi ang labi ni Mingyu sa mga labi ni Seungkwan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yinakap sila ng malamig na simoy ng hangin. At gaya ng buwang unti-unting bumababa, na walang saksi sa kanyang paglubog, sila lang din lamang ang nakakita ng liwanag sa mata ng isa’t isa, nakarinig ng kabog ng dibdib ng isa’t isa, at nakadama ng damdamin ng isa’t isa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas singko y media.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unti-unting lumiwanag. Sumisikat na ang araw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kwan, gusto kita.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hoy lasing, halika na balik na tayo sa loob.” Tumayo si Seungkwan at pinagpag ang buhanging dumikit sa damit niya nang hawakan ni Mingyu ang kanyang kamay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hindi na ako lasing. Gusto kita, Seungkwan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumingala si Seungkwan sa kalangitan. Hinanap ang buwan na saksi sa kanyang damdaming nagugulumihanan. Wala na ito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wala na ring saksi sa mga salitang sunod niyang binitawan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alam mo, parang iphone best phone nga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakatalikod si Seungkwan kay Mingyu. Hawak pa rin ng nakatatanda ang kanyang kamay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sabi ko parang </span>
  <em>
    <span>gusto</span>
  </em>
  <span> ko na rin magpalit sa iphone. Parang </span>
  <em>
    <span>gusto ko na.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha? Ikaw gusto ng iphone?? Forever samsung user ka kaya. Inaaway mo nga samsung haters eh. Tapos sasabihin mo gusto mo—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ewan ko sa’yo Mingyu, para kang buwan everyday. Nag-lalag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagsimula nang maglakad si Seungkwan pabalik ng lodging house. May ngiti sa mukha at unti-unting sinisikatan ng araw.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>salamat sa pagbabasa, pahabol para sa huling gyuboo content ngayong taon at pagpapatuloy ng buwanang gyuboo content release. Sobrang random pero hindi ko talaga alam na lumulubog pala ang buwan,, anw wala pa akong tulog kaya paiba-iba yung pagsusulat :(( HAPPY NEW YEAR!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>